


Snowed In

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: On a winter get-away, the Doctor and Rose get snowed in.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onthedriftinthetardis (on_the_drift)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_the_drift/gifts).



> This is for Onthedriftinthetardis who prompted: "How about Tentoo and Rose on their first vacation, a ski trip. Trouble follows? Hijinks ensue? ;)"
> 
> Okay, so I’ve been trying to come up with something for this prompt for aaaaaaaages, and I’m wondering if part of the reason I couldn’t think of anything was because if I let myself think about snow and winter, I’d descend into that place where I just want to be in the mountains and so on and so forth. You get what I mean. But then I saw that today is Tentoo Day, so I figured today would be a great day to fill the prompt!! :D I’m not sure if it’s what you wanted, but it’s a fluffy, snowy adventure, so I hope you enjoy it, nonetheless.
> 
> Thanks to Caedmon for the read-through.

They’re three days into their winter adventure in the Canadian Rockies when the storm rolls in and covers their tiny cabin in several feet of heavy snow. 

“Doctor, I guess this means we can’t go snowboarding today,” Rose says, her face pressed up against the window, taking in the magical winter wonderland surrounding her. “Suppose we’ll just have to stay in.” She gives the Doctor a cheeky smile with a suggestive waggle of her eyebrows. 

The Doctor is momentarily dazed by her smile but attempts to push past the distraction that is Rose Tyler. “Nonsense, Rose. We traveled all this way to snowboard at Lake Louise, and now that the storm clouds have cleared, it’ll be brilliant!” 

“But Doctor, we can’t even get out of the cabin. Snow’s past the door handle.” She pads over to him in her quite frankly adorable red onesie covered in candy canes and hugs him around the middle. His arms instinctively wrap around her, and he kisses the top of her head before jumping away in an energetic spin. 

“No matter, Rose! We have snow shovels. And we’re young and fit,” he adds, flexing his bicep to demonstrate his strength. 

Rose smirks at his manly display but then wrinkles her nose and sighs in resignation. “Fine. But I dunno why you’re saying no to a day in bed with me in favor of shoveling snow.”

For a moment, the Doctor is almost persuaded by the thought of unzipping Rose from her pyjama prison and exploring her body, but when he looks out the window and finds the snow sparkling under the sunny morning sunshine, he finds the strength to resist. 

“We’ll do that later. I promise.” He lowers his voice and is pleased when Rose’s pupils darken with want. 

“I’ll hold you to that.” Rose pokes him in the chest with her finger before walking to their bedroom to change into winter clothes. 

He’s already dressed for a morning of shoveling snow, so after downing the last of his cinnamon mocha and donning his winter coat, boots, gloves, and hat, the Doctor walks to the front door. They’d placed the snow shovels inside the house next to the front door the previous afternoon in preparation for the storm, and the Doctor grabs one before opening the front door.

As expected, a mountain of snow falls into the cabin, but he makes quick work of clearing it out before beginning the arduous process of shoveling a path away from the cabin. 

**& &&**

Twenty seven minutes and seventeen seconds later, the Doctor is regretting his refusal of a day in bed with Rose. Despite the bitterly cold air, sweat trickles down his back underneath his long-underwear and thick down coat. Even now, a few years into his part-Time Lord, part-human adventure, he wonders if he’ll ever adjust to some of the more uncomfortable human-y physiological inconveniences. Like sweating in the cold. 

He stops as he realizes that he hasn’t heard a word from Rose in the time he’s been shoveling. Has she been inside this whole time? He frowns, turns to the front door, and is shocked to discover how little progress he’s made with shoveling the heavy snow. He sighs. 

Perhaps he should sod it all and go back inside. At least then he’d be able to cuddle with Rose in front of the fireplace. The snow could wait another day, and really, he’d rather spend his time finding new ways to bring Rose pleasure than sweating in the snow. 

He’s pulled from his thoughts when out of nowhere, a hard ball hits him in the back of the head and explodes in a shower of cold snow, which trickles down into his collar. A giggle erupts from somewhere behind him. 

_Oh, she did not._

The Doctor turns and holds his snow shovel in front of him like a shield. There’s no one there. 

“Rose?” 

Another snowball hits him, this time on his right bicep. He spins to the side and finds Rose’s face peeking out from behind a tree, several meters away. 

“Rose Tyler,” he says, “you will regret that.” 

“Yeah?” Her face is alight with amusement, her tongue dancing merrily in the corner of her mouth. “How’s that, then?” 

She runs away from the tree, and he spots a pair of snowshoes on the bottom of her feet, aiding in her quick get-away. He scowls, knowing he’s at a severe disadvantage without snowshoes. But he’s stubborn to the core, and decides to use his long legs to his advantage. 

The Doctor dashes through the deep snow after Rose, his gait slowed drastically by the pull of the heavy snow. He falls into the drifts a little deeper with each step until he finally realizes he can’t go any further. 

Stopping, his arms crossed over his chest in defeat, he calls out to Rose. “Rose! Truce! I give up!”

Another snowball hits him on his left shoulder from behind. 

“Rose!” He’s whinging now. 

“No truce with a snowball fight, Doctor. It’s the rules.”

He hears her behind him, the sound of her snowshoes sinking in the snow, and he shifts restlessly in the snow, pretending he’s stuck. The snow is up to his waist, so he reaches down and makes a snowball of his own. When he senses Rose close behind him, he uses all his strength to spin around in the snow and aim at Rose.

She squeals loudly when the snowball hits her square in the chest, and the Doctor uses her temporary distraction to lunge forward and tackle her into the snow. 

They land softly in a tangle of limbs, deep in the snow. The Doctor pins Rose under him and refuses to move, even as snow falls in around them, making Rose shriek when the snow creeps into her gloves and coat. 

“I told you you’d regret it.” The Doctor growls from above, and his heartbeat increases when he takes in the sight of Rose below him, flushed and happy, with snowflakes lightly covering her eye lashes. The space between them grows heated for a moment before the Doctor bends his head down and covers Rose’s lips with his. 

As they kiss, the Doctor scoops a handful of snow together with one hand and, in one smooth movement, shoves it under Rose’s coat. 

Her squeaky gasp is ragged and shocked as she tears her lips away and stares at him in disbelief. He smiles innocently at her. “Oh, you thought we were done?”


End file.
